


Pumped Up Kicks (Part II)

by Sageandshit



Series: For Kristitha Schmistitha [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, its literally just a story for my bud, its not actually a hogwarts mystery thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sageandshit/pseuds/Sageandshit





	Pumped Up Kicks (Part II)

Hadley lovingly watched her husband use nonverbal magic to charm Wade a paper bag of lunch. 

“Won’t they feed the children?” She smirked, hugging him from behind. 

“But he won’t get to eat our cooking until Christmas. I remember really missing my mums cooking.” Charlie strained his neck to kiss Hadley. “Or maybe I’ll miss making him lunch.” 

Hadley felt herself melt into his tall, thick warmth and enjoyed the smell of his freshly showered hair. She loved Charlie so much that sometimes she felt like her heart was going to burst. In those moments she loved to tell him he was just a huge nerd or pretend like she thought he was embarrassing. 

After having two kids you sort of get used to the idea of having a dependable partner around but every once in a while she was struck with the memories of having first met Charlie. Of being an American intern for the International Fund For Magical Wildlife. Of not having a clue she was going to fall in love with dragons all over again through the eyes of a man twice her age who looked completely content with staying a forever bachelor. 

The long nights out at a local Romanian tavern- not understanding a lick of what was being spoken around her, but not really caring anyway. Staring so intently at the person in front of her who was asking her about growing up in a muggle household. 

Being elated at the fact that this Pureblood wizard didn’t scoff at her muggle dad for loving all muggle things dragon because she loved them just as much. When she pulled out one of her favorite keepsakes- a thick pen carved out in the shape of a nonsensical purple sparkly dragon with deep green spiked and swirls and odd shaped scales and Charlie Weasley grabbed it, in awe, and asked- in full seriousness- “And muggles made this?” As he turned it over and over she knew that was it. She was in love. 

The first thanksgiving that she and Charlie were an official couple she had made the mistake of telling him it was an American Muggle Holiday. He begged to come with. Of course she would say yes. But exactly how her parents would react to this british wizard- twice her age, don’t you forget it- who hadn’t the slightest clue how to turn on a fully electric stove without trying at least three incantations and raising sparks somehow. 

She watched as her dad, entranced, asked Charlie question upon question about dragons. How he handles them (answer- just try to be assertive enough that they don’t handle YOU), What they eat (soooo much. So much. Mostly meat. But captive bred dragons can eat almost anything), and if he has any pictures (Charlie gave Bob three large text book he had amassed while training as a Dragon Handler).

Age was barely an issue. Wizarding world VS Muggle world was barely an issue. Hadley had spent a lot of her adult life feeling like she just didn’t mesh with anyone enough to spend more than a month straight with them, let alone the rest of her life. And here she was, listening to Charlie tell her father that next Thanks Fest- “Thanksgiving, Charlie, but good try!” Bob laughed, heartily- they would have to bring Charlie’s parents. They would go nuts over visiting America let alone an American Muggle household on a holiday dedicated to eating traditional foods. 

Hadley moved to the other side of her husband, playfully nudging his shoulder. 

“You’re such a melt.” She beamed. 

“You sound a million times more American than ever when you try to use British slang.” 

“You’re such a melt.” Wolfe’s small voice mimicked her mother’s midwestern accent. 

“Oh god don’t let them sound like that when they’re older.” Charlie crossed his fingers and squeezed his eyes closed, in a faux prayer pose. 

“Oh shut up.” She rolled her eyes as he smiled at her, teasingly. “You looove my accent.” 

“Never.” He smirked, but turned to hug her, before yelling full force “WADE ROBERT ARTHUR WEASLEY. WE’RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU.” Before footsteps thudded across the ceiling above accompanied by a heavy trunk, slowing the boy down ten fold.


End file.
